<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Struggles by jelly_bee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761603">Struggles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly_bee/pseuds/jelly_bee'>jelly_bee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, OOC Yamaguchi - Freeform, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei Likes Dinosaurs, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Boyfriend, created during quarantine, i project myself onto yamaguchi a lot, nose kisses, ooc tsukishima, struggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly_bee/pseuds/jelly_bee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Yamaguchi struggles and 1 time Tsukishima does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Annoyance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do it again, Yamaguchi!" Nishinoya yelled from the other side of the net. He was grinning. Yamaguchi smiled and served the ball. Nishinoya went for it and received it, as usual. It flew through the air and landed, right on Tsukishima's head. He whipped his head around and glared at them. They both grinned sheepishly.  </p><p>    "Sorry, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi said.</p><p>    "Yeah, sorry Tsukishima!" Nishinoya followed Yamaguchi in apologizing.  </p><p>    Tsukishima just rolled his eyes and went back to talking with Suga. Yamaguchi and Nishinoya kept practicing serves and receives. The rest of the team were practicing miscellaneous things or talking around the court. Finally, Daichi ended practice. </p><p>    "You guys did great today. Have a great rest of your day."   </p><p>    With that, all of the sweaty boys left the gym in favor of changing into fresh clothes and heading home. Yamaguchi ran to catch up with Tsukishima, walking next to him in comfortable silence. Kageyama and Hinata were up ahead, yelling about something that Yamaguchi couldn't figure out.  The rest of the team was behind, with Daichi and Suga laughing at Asahi trying to stop Nishinoya and Tanaka from harassing Yachi and Kiyoko. Ennoshita was following them, rolling his eyes and laughing. Yamaguchi smiled and looked forward again. They made their way to the changing room. Yamaguchi changed into a dinosaur t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, putting his practice clothes into his bag. Tsukishima walked up to him and nudged him.  </p><p>    "Is that mine?" He said, gesturing to the shirt. Yamaguchi made a sound of approval and took a drink out of his water bottle. Tsukishima shook his head and smiled, looking at Yamaguchi. With the 4 inches Tsukishima had on Yamaguchi, the t-shirt reached a bit past his waist.  </p><p>    "Sorry, Tsukki," Yamaguchi said, smiling and reaching an arm up behind to rub his neck.  </p><p>    "It's fine. You look cute anyway." Tsukishima gave a rare smile towards Yamaguchi. </p><p>    He blushed. "We should get going, Tsukki," Yamaguchi mumbled. </p><p>    "If you say so." </p><p>    They moved towards the door and said their goodbyes to the rest of the team. The cool air hit them and Yamaguchi shivered. He kept walking though. Tsukishima looked over at his boyfriend. He wordlessly shrugged off his Karasuno jacket and offered it to him. Yamaguchi shook his head.  </p><p>    "It's fine, Tsukki. It's my fault I forgot my jacket anyway. Besides, you'll get cold and then I'll have inconvenienced you." Yamaguchi said with a sad smile.  </p><p>    Tsukishima frowned. He moved in front of Yamaguchi with his arms crossed "No, it wouldn't inconvenience me at all. I'll be fine. Take the damn jacket." </p><p>    Yamaguchi shook his head. "I'll be fine. It's not that long a walk until our apartment." He tried to walk around Tsukishima, but was stopped by his arms. Tsukishima pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi.  </p><p>    "Ok, I'll take your word for it, but if you get too cold, tell me," Tsukishima said softly, letting go a second later. They continued their walk to their shared apartment. Yamaguchi intertwined his fingers with Tsukishima. Tsukishima looked at him and smiled. Yamaguchi blushed lightly.  </p><p>    They made it to the apartment. Yamaguchi dropped his bag at the doorway and slipped his shoes off. He went to the couch and flopped down face first. Tsukishima laughed lightly at his boyfriend and tidied the front door area. He walked into the living room and stood in front of the couch. Yamaguchi groaned and looked up at him. He sat up and moved over to make a spot for Tsukishima. He sat down and Yamaguchi flopped into his lap. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Yamaguchi spoke up. </p><p>    "Do I annoy you, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi said. </p><p>    "No, why would you think that?" Tsukishima frowned. "I love you. Why would I date someone that annoys me?" </p><p>    "But I'm just annoying. I follow you around all the time. I talk to you and about myself way too much. It's annoying and draining to be around me. You could date someone better than me. I'm sorry." Yamaguchi said. He started to tear up a bit. Tsukishima's heart broke a little seeing him cry. </p><p>    "You're not annoying. You don't talk too much. If anything, I like your ramblings. You're cute when you ramble and I like to learn about the things you enjoy." Yamaguchi blushed a bit at Tsukishima's words. Tsukishima kept going. </p><p>    "As for the following me around so much, that's expected. We are dating, after all. We were also best friends before all of this. It doesn't bother me at all." Tsukishima smiled down at his boyfriend and planted a kiss on his forehead. Yamaguchi smiled back at him and pulled him down for a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW!!!<br/>If you guys are uncomfortable with things such as weight and body image being discussed, you might wanna skip this chapter!!!<br/>Hopefully you guys all stay safe during this quarantine!!<br/>:)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamaguchi looked in the mirror. He was supposed to be getting ready for his date with Tsukki. They were going to go to the museum and look at all of the dinosaurs. Instead, he was looking at himself in the mirror, pointing out everything wrong with him. He took his shirt off and turned to the side. His stomach poked out a bit, not as slim as he would've liked. He looked at his thighs and then poked at his face. He sighed and went to the scale in the bathroom. He checked it after standing there for a few seconds. 190. Yamaguchi grimaced at the results.  </p><p> </p><p>    Tsukishima banged on the door. "Yamaguchi, you ready? You've been in there for a while." At the sound, Yamaguchi shot up and banged his head on the cabinet behind the scale.  </p><p> </p><p>    "Fuck," he hissed out, "Almost, just need a bit more time." </p><p> </p><p>    "Are you okay in there?" </p><p> </p><p>    "Yeah, I'm fine. Just hit my head on accident." He pulled on his shirt and walked out. He gave Tsukishima a peck on the lips and reassured him. "I'll be ten minutes, tops." </p><p> </p><p>    Tsukishima nodded, speechless. It was such a small display of affection, but he still was affected as if it was their first. </p><p> </p><p>    Yamaguchi headed to the bedroom and pulled out some clothes to wear. He changed into sweatpants, a french fry shirt Hinata had gotten for him at a gift exchange, and a black zipper hoodie. He fixed his hair in the mirror, put on socks and shoes, and headed out to meet Tsukishima. </p><p> </p><p>    Tsukishima saw Yamaguchi. "You look nice." He kissed him on the cheek and pulled him out the door.  </p><p> </p><p>    Tsukishima locked it while Yamaguchi looked out at the street. Kids were playing out in the street. He smiled softly. </p><p> </p><p>    "Let's go, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima said. He gently grabbed his hand and they walked to the bus stop.  </p><p> </p><p>    As they walked, Tsukishima noticed Yamaguchi was oddly quiet, normally pointing out various flowers and other things he found interesting to his boyfriend. He would occasionally point out something cool. Otherwise, he would stare at the ground. </p><p> </p><p>    "Are you okay, 'ashi?" Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima, surprised at the nickname. Tsukishima only used the name when he was concerned about Yamaguchi. </p><p> </p><p>    Yamaguchi smiled, though it looked forced. "I'm good, Tsukki. Just tired is all! I don't wanna ruin this for you, though."  </p><p> </p><p>    Tsukishima nodded. He wasn't convinced, but didn't want to press him and make him cry. They kept walking and made it to the bus stop. They sat down next to each other on the bench, waiting for the bus to arrive. Yamaguchi leaned his head on Tsukishima's shoulder. He leaned into it, and they both smiled softly.  </p><p> </p><p>    The bus arrived fifteen minutes later, and both of the boys got up and found two seats together on the bus. Tsukishima turned to Yamaguchi, but he started talking before Tsukishima could get a word out. </p><p> </p><p>    "What are you looking forward to, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi rushed out.  </p><p> </p><p>    It sounds like he's trying to avoid a topic of conversation. Tsukishima thought. He decided to humor him. </p><p> </p><p>    "I'm looking forward to seeing the diplodocus skeleton. I've seen pictures and it's really big. I think it'd be fascinating to see in real life." Yamaguchi nodded along, smiling. "but I'm looking to spending time with my amazing, adorable boyfriend." Tsukishima said and kissed him on the nose. Yamaguchi turned red and turned away from Tsukishima, grumbling about how he wasn't adorable. Tsukishima laughed. </p><p> </p><p>    They made it to the stop outside the museum. Both got off the bus and walked to the front. There was a slight line to get into the museum. They waited about fifteen minutes before making it to the counter where they were supposed to buy their tickets. </p><p> </p><p>  “How many tickets?” The lady at the front said cheerfully. </p><p> </p><p>  “Two, please,” Tsukishima said. </p><p> </p><p>  “Okay, that’ll be $31.96.” Tsukishima nodded and started pulling out his wallet, sifting through it for the correct amount. </p><p> </p><p>  “Wait, Tsukki! I can pay for myself!” Yamaguchi objected. </p><p> </p><p>  “No, ‘ashi. This is a date, so I’ll pay for us.” Tsukishima said. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. He couldn’t stay mad at him forever, though.  </p><p> </p><p>  They got their tickets and headed over to the exhibit entrance. There, a guy asked for their tickets. They showed him the tickets, and he scanned them. </p><p> </p><p>  “Enjoy the exhibit!” he said. Both of the boys nodded and headed inside.  </p><p> </p><p>  The overhead lights were dimmed and spotlights were angled at the various skeletons. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi started to look around at the dinosaurs. </p><p> </p><p>  "That dinosaur is the Yi-qi dinosaur," Tsukishima said, gesturing to what looked like a small skeleton bird, "It lived during the Middle or Upper Jurassic Period. It had wings kind of similar to bats and lived 160 million years ago in China."  </p><p> </p><p>  "Woah! Tsukki, you know a lot about dinosaurs!" Yamaguchi's smile lit up his whole face. Tsukishima blushed and rubbed his neck. </p><p> </p><p>  "It's nothing really."  </p><p> </p><p>  "It's amazing, Tsukki. You're amazing." Yamaguchi hugged him. Once he let go, he grabbed his hand. "Let's go!" </p><p> </p><p>  They made their way around the exhibit. Tsukishima pointed out various dinosaurs while Yamaguchi listened intently. </p><p> </p><p>  "That's an ankylosaurs," Tsukishima pointed out a dinosaur to his boyfriend, who looked towards it.  </p><p> </p><p>  "Wait! I know this! It used its tail club thing to defend itself, right?" Yamaguchi was clearly excited about knowing this little factoid.  </p><p> </p><p>  Tsukishima smiled at his boyfriend, "Yeah. At least, that's what we hypothesize they did. It's also an armored herbivore. The armor is probably to protect it from predators seeing as it only ate plants and greens." </p><p> </p><p>  Yamaguchi pumped his fist in victory. Tsukishima laughed and continued with his boyfriend on their date. </p><p> </p><p>  They finally made it to the diplodocus skeleton. Yamaguchi looked up at it in awe. He ran over to Tsukishima. </p><p> </p><p>  “Isn’t that the dinosaur you were looking forward to, Tsukki? It’s so big.” </p><p> </p><p>  Tsukishima nodded. “It’s one of the longest dinosaurs to have ever existed. They were also herbivores and used their long neck to reach the plants other animals couldn’t reach.”  </p><p> </p><p>  Yamaguchi looked down at the little information page below the skeleton. “It says that it had a really small brain,” he nudged Tsukishima, “sounds like someone we know.” He giggled after his sentence. Tsukishima shook his head in mock disappointment. He laughed along with Yamaguchi as well. </p><p> </p><p>  They were making their way to the exit of the exhibit when Yamaguchi’s stomach grumbled.  </p><p> </p><p>  Tsukishima looked at him. “Do you want to go get some food at the restaurant down the road?” </p><p> </p><p>  Yamaguchi shook his head. “I’m good, Tsukki. I can wait until we get home.” </p><p> </p><p>  Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “I’m hungry too. I say we go get something.” </p><p> </p><p>  “Well, if you’re hungry too, I guess we can go,” Yamaguchi said.  </p><p> </p><p>  They headed out of the museum and down the road to the café. Tsukishima held the door for Yamaguchi and they entered the café.  </p><p> </p><p>  “Hello!” A woman at the counter greeted them, “Welcome to Fireflies Café! How can I help you?’ </p><p> </p><p>  Tsukishima walked up to the counter. “I’d like a cappuccino and a blueberry muffin, please.” </p><p> </p><p>  The barista nodded and entered something into the register. She looked up at Yamaguchi. “What would you like?”  </p><p> </p><p>  Yamaguchi swallowed. “Uh, can I get some water? And some Goldfish please?” </p><p> </p><p>  “Sure.” She entered his order into the register. “Your total comes to $12.78.” </p><p> </p><p>  Yamaguchi got out his wallet and paid before Tsukishima could say anything. As they were walking away to go find a table, Tsukishima cleared his throat. </p><p> </p><p>  “Why did you pay? I could’ve covered it.” </p><p> </p><p>  “You paid for our tickets. I could at least return the favor.” Yamaguchi smiled, “Let’s sit here.” </p><p> </p><p>  They took a seat and waited for their order to be called. They talked about their favorite parts of the museum and other things. Soon enough, their order was called. They took the food and drinks and left the café.  </p><p> </p><p>  They made it back to the apartment and sat down on the couch.  </p><p> </p><p>  Tsukishima cleared his throat. “So, what topic were you trying to avoid earlier today?” </p><p> </p><p>  Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima confused. He swallowed. “What do you mean?” </p><p> </p><p>  “Earlier, you rushed out a question. It sounded like you were trying to avoid a specific topic of conversation. You also forced a smile and looked really out of it when we were walking.” </p><p> </p><p>  Yamaguchi shrunk into his jacket more, trying to look anywhere, but Tsukishima.  </p><p> </p><p>  “You know you can tell me, right? I won’t judge you and try to help you through it.” </p><p> </p><p>  Yamaguchi mumbled something that was muffled by his jacket. Tsukishima raised his eyebrow. Yamaguchi sighed.  </p><p> </p><p>  “Sometimes, I look at myself in the mirror, and all I see are the things wrong. My thighs are too large. My stomach isn’t as flat as I want it. Other things like that. Then, I look at you. You’re so fucking attractive compared to me. You’re skinny, tall, all the things I’m not. And I feel insecure about it. That’s why I didn’t want to get food today. I weighed myself earlier as well. That’s why I was so out of it walking to the bus stop. I didn’t want to bring it up, because I didn’t want to problem dump on you.” </p><p> </p><p>  Yamaguchi gave Tsukishima a sad smile. Tsukishima pulled him in for a hug. </p><p> </p><p>  “You’re fucking perfect in every way. You’re so fucking cute. All of your imperfections make you human. They’re what make you, you. That’s why I’m dating you. Because you’re you, and that’s what makes me happy.” </p><p> </p><p>  Both of the boys had started crying at this point. They hugged each other tighter. They sat there for a minute, just sitting in each other’s embrace. When they pulled away, Yamaguchi rubbed his eyes with his sleeves.  </p><p> </p><p>  “Thank you for everything, Tsukki. I love you so much.” </p><p> </p><p>  “I love you too, ‘ashi.” Tsukki kissed him on the cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was written and posted at around 1am pst</p><p> </p><p>i don't sleep.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Breakdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yamaguchi has a breakdown in the bathroom.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one is kind of short sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late at night. Crickets were chirping. The wind was rustling the trees. Tsukishima was sleeping soundly next to Yamaguchi in their shared bed. He was a firm believer in getting 8 hours of sleep and stuck to that schedule. Yamaguchi, however, was very flexible with his sleep schedule. Some days he would crash in the middle of the day and then stay up all night. Other days he would follow Tsukishima’s sleep schedule. Tonight was not one of those nights. </p><p>Yamaguchi tossed and turned. He couldn’t get to sleep no matter what he tried. Cuddling Tsukishima, listening to some calm music with Tsukishima’s headphones that he conveniently left by the bed, or just listening to the outside noises. None of it worked. Things that he didn’t have the time to think about during the day just popped into his head.  </p><p>You’re too chubby. Tsukishima doesn’t like that. No one does. </p><p>You’re annoying Tsukishima by talking to him all the time.  </p><p>Yamaguchi let a stray tear fall. A few more followed. He turned his face into the pillow and muffled his sniffle.  </p><p>I can’t let Tsukishima hear me crying. It’ll ruin his sleep and just burden him with worrying about me. </p><p>He sat up and wiped his eye with his sleeve. The bed dipped as he stood up and headed for the door. He opened it and a ray of light was cast onto the bed. Tsukishima groaned as he sat up groggily. </p><p>“Yama,” he slurred, his voice heavy with sleep, “where are you going?” </p><p>“Bathroom, Tsukki. I'll be back.” Yamaguchi gave a reassuring smile. He left and closed the door behind him. </p><p>Tsukishima laid back down. He was unable to go back to sleep due to the cold spot next to him. He waited. It shouldn’t take him long, he thought. </p><p>Yamaguchi made his way to the bathroom. He opened the door and closed it behind him. He grabbed a washcloth and turned the faucet on. He ran it under the faucet and turned it off once the washcloth was damp enough. He ran it over and across his face. When he was done, he placed it in the sink. He rested his hands on each side of the sink. He looked at his face in the mirror. All of his insecurities popped out at him like thorns. </p><p>Too much acne. Crybaby. Stupid looking. Ugly. </p><p>Tears started falling. He moved away from the mirror and turned. He closed his eyes and more tears fell. Repulsion flooded his brain as he looked at his body. He sat down against the wall and curled his arms around his legs. He started to sob and rocked back and forth.  </p><p>Tsukishima waited for his boyfriend to come back. He waited and waited.  </p><p>20 minutes had passed and still no Yamaguchi. Tsukishima got up and out of bed. He made his way into the hall. He walked towards the bathroom and stopped outside the door. Tsukishima heard muffled sobs through the door.  </p><p>“Tadashi, are you ok?” </p><p>Yamaguchi was startled by Tsukishima’s voice. He looked up at the door, and try to steady his voice.  </p><p>“Yeah, Tsukki. I’m fine. Go get some sleep. I’ll come back to bed in a minute.”  </p><p>Tsukishima didn’t believe him. “Can I come in?” </p><p>Yamaguchi frantically wiped his face and nose. He nodded and realized Tsukishima can’t see him.  </p><p>“Yeah,” he hiccupped. </p><p>Tsukishima turned the doorknob and entered the bathroom. He walked in and shut the door behind him. He noticed Yamaguchi curled up into a ball, his back against the bathroom wall. Tsukishima sat down next to him. He wrapped an arm around Yamaguchi’s shoulders and Yamaguchi immediately fell into him. Tsukishima held him closer as Yamaguchi started to cry.  </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it, ‘ashi?” Tsukishima asked gently. </p><p>The floodgates burst. “I’m sorry for bothering you and waking you up. You don’t have to worry about me. I’ll be fine,” Yamaguchi sobbed, taking no breaths in between, “I’m sorry I’m not attractive and I’m sorry I burden you with worrying about me.” </p><p>Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi into his lap so that he was facing him. He kissed him on the nose.  <br/>“Tadashi, you are the most important person to me. You don’t burden me by making me have to worry about it. I’m genuinely concerned about you and want to make sure you’re okay. You are very attractive. You have very cute freckles and a beautiful smile. You didn’t bother me by waking me up. It was bound to happen with both of us sleeping in the same bed. I love you so much.”  </p><p>Tsukishima hugged Yamaguchi tight. Soon, Yamaguchi’s tears slowed to a stop. He sniffled and hugged Tsukishima back. </p><p>“Thank you, Tsukki. I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too, ‘ashi.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4. Homework</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Homework has gotten Yamaguchi stressed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late update! I haven't had much motivation to write or time. I've also decided to rename this fic Struggles. It fits better in a way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamaguchi looked at the computer screen. </p><p>10 New Assignments was across the top of the screen in red text. He checked the due date and groaned at the results. </p><p>Why do they all have to be done at the end of the week... he thought. He was already struggling enough as it is, with volleyball and just the constant distractions his room provided. He planted his face into a pillow and screamed.  </p><p>From the kitchen, where he was getting a cup of water, Tsukishima heard Yamaguchi scream. He set the cup down and rushed to the room. He saw Yamaguchi with his face in a pillow. Tsukishima moved to sit next to him. He wrapped his arm around him. </p><p>Yamaguchi felt Tsukishima’s arm around him and immediately collapsed into his boyfriend’s embrace. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Tsukishima turned to him. </p><p>“Do you want to tell me what that scream was about?” </p><p>“Just stressed is all. I have 10 assignments due at the end of the week, and I don’t know how I’m gonna get them all done.” </p><p>“I have faith in you. You can listen to my music while you work.” </p><p>“Could you sit with me and help me?” Yamaguchi smiled softly at Tsukishima. </p><p>Tsukishima nodded. “I’ll help you.” He hugged him and Yamaguchi hugged back. </p><p>The next day, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima got set up in their shared room. Yamaguchi had his laptop pulled up with all his assignments, and the printed worksheets were next to the computer. He picked up the first worksheet, Math. He got started on it while Tsukishima’s playlist played in the background. Tsukishima was working on his work. They sat in comfortable silence. </p><p>Tsukishima noticed that in the recent 5 minutes, Yamaguchi’s erasing had gotten more frantic and his face looked very annoyed. </p><p>“You good, ‘Ashi?”  </p><p>Yamaguchi shook his head. “No. I don’t know how this problem works.” </p><p>“Why don’t you take a break and come back to it later?” </p><p>Yamaguchi nodded and stood up. He reached for Tsukishima’s hand and pulled him up. They kissed each other and headed to the living room to play Just Dance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Homework Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yamaguchi thinks he doesn't deserve help.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry that i didn't update this for like a month!!! i'll try to get the last chapter out soon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamaguchi couldn’t focus. He put his head in his arms and laid on the desk. On other days, he had unbroken concentration, and could finish most of his school work in a day.  Today was not one of those days. He groaned and lifted his head back up. He needed to get this done. </p>
<p>An hour later, Tsukishima returned to their apartment from the store. He set the groceries down on the counter and went to go look for his boyfriend.  </p>
<p>He found him a few minutes later in their shared room. Yamaguchi was scowling at a piece of paper. Tsukishima lightly chuckled and made his way over to him. </p>
<p>Yamaguchi jumped when he felt two arms wrap around him.  </p>
<p>“You doing okay?” Tsukishima asked in a light tone. Yamaguchi nodded, leaning back into Tsukishima. </p>
<p>“Math is just hard. Why do we have to take it?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know. Do you want some help?” </p>
<p>“Yes, please.” Yamaguchi sighed in relief. </p>
<p>They worked together on the assignment for the rest of the day. This arrangement continued for a few months until school was done. Yamaguchi was grateful for Tsukishima’s help. </p>
<p>One day, they were playing Pokemon on the couch. Yamaguchi turned towards Tsukishima, who was invested in the game. </p>
<p>“Hey, Tsukki?” </p>
<p>“Yeah?” </p>
<p>“Thanks for helping me with my homework. You didn’t have to.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I did. It would be pretty shitty of me to see my boyfriend struggling and not help.” </p>
<p>“But I don’t need the help.” </p>
<p>Tsukishima quirked an eyebrow at him. “Is that so?” </p>
<p>Yamaguchi looked down, “Well, I do like the help. But I don’t need it.” </p>
<p>“What are you saying?” Tsukishima paused the game and turned to him. </p>
<p>Yamaguchi took a deep breath in. “I’m saying, I don’t want you to feel like you need to help me. I do appreciate the help, but if you want to stop or just not help, I would be fine with that too.” </p>
<p>Tsukishima pulled him into a hug. “It sounds like you want the help, but you don’t think you deserve it.” </p>
<p>Yamaguchi shrugged. </p>
<p>“Well, in my personal opinion, I think you deserve it. You’re nice to everyone and you care about them. I’m an asshole to everyone, yet you still help me.” </p>
<p>“Well, that’s cause I care about you!” Yamaguchi objected. </p>
<p>“I care about you, too. So, therefore, your logic is flawed.” </p>
<p>Yamaguchi spluttered. “But..” </p>
<p>“Nuh-uh. No objections. Now, let’s get back to playing.” He kissed his boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsukishima wants to show Tadashi that he loves him/</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. lack of motivation sucks. anyways, hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima was conflicted. He wanted to show Yamaguchi how much he loved him, but didn’t know how to do it. It didn’t come as easy to him as it seemed to come to Tadashi. The shorter of them gladly gave out kisses, hugs, compliments, and anything of the sort. He told Tsukishima that he didn’t need to do anything, but Tsukishima felt bad nonetheless. </p>
<p>So, he was gonna start trying harder to make it up to him.  </p>
<p>The next morning, Tsukishima woke up and looked over at his partner. Yamaguchi was curled up with one arm under his pillow and a little bit of drool on the corner of his mouth. He smiled softly at him and got up out of their bed.  </p>
<p>Tsukishima’s first plan was to make him breakfast in bed. He was decent at cooking, unlike Yamaguchi, who almost burned their apartment down when he tried. He laughed faintly at that memory. </p>
<p>He decided on making eggs and sausage. He got out all the necessary ingredients and supplies and set to work. </p>
<p>He turned the burner to medium heat and set the pan on top of it. Tsukishima moved to grab a cup to mix the eggs together in. Once that was done, he put the eggs and sausage into their respective pans and waited for them to cook. </p>
<p>Yamaguchi woke up and stretched. He let out a yawn and realized his boyfriend wasn’t next to him. He panicked for a second before realizing that there was noise coming from the kitchen. He got up and walked out of the room. </p>
<p>When he made it to the kitchen, he was greeted happily by the sight of Tsukishima making breakfast. He smiled happily and went up to him.  </p>
<p>Tsukishima jumped at the feeling of Yamaguchi’s arms wrapping around him, but then sunk into his embrace. </p>
<p>“Whatcha doin’, Tsukki?” </p>
<p>“Making breakfast. You ruined the surprise though.”  </p>
<p>“What surprise?” Yamaguchi’s face fell into a confused expression. </p>
<p>“I was going to make you breakfast in bed, to show you I love you and shit.”  </p>
<p>Yamaguchi snickered and turned Tsukishima around. “I already know you love me, stupid. Otherwise, you wouldn't have stayed around.” He pressed a kiss to his nose.  </p>
<p>Tsukishima retaliated by kissing him back. After a few seconds, he pulled away and turned back to the stove. </p>
<p>“Breakfast will be ready in a minute. Go sit.” </p>
<p>Yamaguchi smiled and nodded. He left the kitchen and went to sit on the couch. </p>
<p>In a few minutes, Tsukishima brought two plates of food and joined him on the couch.  </p>
<p>“Thanks for breakfast, Tsukki.” </p>
<p>“You’re welcome, Tadashi.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>